


Take Your Places, Action!

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Series: Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters... [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliThis is the sequel to Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters...





	Take Your Places, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules The Legendary Journeys. I mean no harm to any of the actors ect mentioned in this story. It's just a bit of fun. Please don't sue, I have enough problems trying to get through the school year, I have a maths test next week please don't make it any more stressful. This is the sequel to Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters........

The disco was raging. Apollo reclined on a lush chair and flicked a mass of gold ringlets out of his face, not unlike the Charlie's Angels girls. He ran his hands over his chest that was covered in a golden vest.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He told himself.

Discord and Athena appeared at the same time eying each other with distaste. Athena was sporting a short auburn bob and Discord long layered locks. They stomped off in different directions after checking their hair.

Aphrodite was in the corner flirting with a young mathematician.

"Like the square root of 25963 is so like 161.130382. I know you're like into maths and all but have you totally read Sappho's new stuff?" The Goddess of Love twisted a long golden curl around her finger.

Zeus and Strife appeared and scarred the living daylights out of everyone.

"Yooooooo......you.........you're dead." Apollo finally managed to choke out.

"Dam!" Athena stamped her foot.

"I'M BACK!" Strife yelled before going over to the bar.

Zeus spotted a pretty young servant girl, hey Hera was toast what the hell, he followed her out the back.

And in a dark corner off to the left a short blonde bard stood fuming. Her best friend was in the other corner with her tongue down the throat of her enemy.

"CUT!" The director yelled.

Rob Tapert was rocking back and forth.

"Is that what you wanted?" He finally asked.

"Not really." Apollo answered.

"It's a start." Dite cut her brother off.

"Not enough tongue." Ares observed. Rob followed his look to where his wife stood with her tongue still down Kevin Smith's throat after the scene was finished filming.

"Oh Gods!" He groaned.

Athena and Discord rolled their eyes.

"My hair was fine I guess." Athena nodded her head in agreement with her cousin.

"Where's Daddy?" Dite asked.

Apollo pointed over to their father making out with the woman who played "The Young Pretty Servant Girl".

"Next episode we'll try to cater more to your needs, I promise." Rob sighed.

As everyone started leaving in directions there was a cry heard from over near a tree.

"What about me?" Strife screamed. Discord had hung him upside down from a tree.

 

The End


End file.
